A Dog for Freddie
A Dog for Freddie is the fifth episode of the first season of The Woodland Creatures. It aired March 22, 1998 on FOX and later reran on Adult Swim in 2001. Synopsis Forced to give their hyperactive pet dog to a good family, Mike and his friends later discovered that the animal is enduring experiments in a laboratory by a mad scientist (The Devil). Plot In the cold opening, after Rocky finishes a story about a band of blue magical mice with white clothing (led by a blue white-bearded magical mouse with red clothing), a raven-haired dog knight and his blond-haired court jester cat sidekick and an evil sorcerer owl, he tucks his nephew Freddie in before he locks him up in his own bed. After blowing him a kiss goodnight and taking away the teddy bear, he annoying says "Why must I keep readin' him comic books?", cutting to the opening sequence. In Mike and Rocky's apartment, Rocky tells his fox friend that he finally got his nephew to sleep and didn't even have to use the chloroform teddy bear. The next day this afternoon, Rocky told Mike that Freddie got suspended from school for doing something unspeakable with a fishstick and his punishment was to set up a Hawaiian-style setting. Following this, Mike brings out a bonzai tree and Freddie gives it a try. Mike then tells him Freddie would need a pet, so he haven't to ask for bedtime stories due to Rocky needing a break, TBD Still under construction... Characters Quotes *'Freddie:' Read me another bedtime story, Uncle. *'Rocky:' Nah, Freddie, it's time ta board the sleepy train ta slumbah land where fairies make all yer sweet dreams come true. Lockdown! *'Freddie:' Oh, Uncle Rocky, I'm fully medicated. *'Rocky:' Freddie, last night you were up 'till dawn tryin' to coicumcise ants. *'Freddie:' That's not crazy. It's a matter of hygiene. ---- *'Freddie:' (to Mike) Mai tai, Mikey? *'Mike:' What's the occasion? *'Rocky:' Freddie got suspended from school for doin' somethin' unspeakable with a fish stick. *'Mike:' And this is his punishment? *'Rocky:' Well, I started to smack him, and somehow, it toined out like this. ---- *'Mike:' I have to keep this terrible news about Scottie to myself. No sense burdening the gang. *'Rocky:' Hey, buddy. *'Mike:' Scottie's being used as a test animal at Satan's Kingdom. *'Rocky:' Oh, my God! *'Mike:' (to himself) What's wrong with me? I have to keep my mouth shut. *'Marilyn and Bonnie:' (unison) Hey, Mike. *'Mike:' Scottie's being used as a test animal at Satan's Kingdom. *'Marilyn:' That sucks. *'Mike:' I did it again. We've got to keep this quiet. (beat) Where's Mona? ---- *'Guards:' (unison) Freeze! (both Rocky and Mona put their hands up) *'Rocky:' It's okay, fellas. We're the, uh... The entertainment. *'Guard #1:' What entertainment? Rocky puts on a wig. *'Mona:' (confused, whispering) What are you doing? *'Rocky:' (whispering) Just follow my lead. (turns to the guards facing front and starts to sing) If I could toin back time. If I could finda' way. If I could reach the stars. Cultural references * Rocky mentioning about blue magical mice with white clothing (led by a blue white-bearded magical mouse with red clothing), a raven-haired dog knight and his blond-haired court jester cat sidekick, and an evil sorcerer owl in the story at the beginning of this episode is a reference to The Smurfs and Johan and Peewit. * * * *The song Rocky sings is "If I Could Turn Back Time" by Cher. * Trivia * Although this was the fifth episode to air on FOX, it was the seventh episode produced for the first season. * Animated overseas at AKOM Production Company in South Korea. Category:Episodes